Vilverin
Vilverin is an Ayleid Ruin, located a short distance northeast from the Imperial Prison Sewer. Its crumbling stone walls can be seen upon exiting the sewer. Ancillary ruins start at the Red Ring Road, and the area nearby is patrolled by Imperial Legion soldiers. The ruins are spread out over some area and the area above ground has some notable loot. There is a chest near the entrance, usually filled with gold, and an Ayleid Well above it. A small camp occupied by two bandits is in the ruins, and has a bed, a few scattered barrels, and the book, Immortal Blood. A short ways north is a pier with two chests. Despite being one of the first accessible dungeons in the game, Vilverin is remarkably large and ornate. There are many locked doors that will stump the skills and abilities of non-Thief characters (those with a low Security skill) but, unlike later dungeons, all the primary areas can still be accessed, thanks to numerous pressure-plates that open up secret doors. Plants are fairly sparse, with a couple of foxglove, monkshood, bergamot, and a garlic cluster being the sum total. Also, typical with most Ayleid Ruins, there are numerous Welkynd Stones, along with a Varla Stone in Wendesel and an Ayleid Statue in Sel Sancremathi. The ruin seems to have been designed to give players an early glimpse at what to expect inside Ayleid ruins since it contains just about everything to expect inside one, also it hints at strategies for exploring them, e.g. knocking Welkynd Stone down with arrows as described in the Dirty Scroll. Another useful aspect of Vilverin is that at the bottom of the second set of stairs there is an Iron Shield on a table, and in the first main room there is a full set of Iron armor and an Iron claymore. This is ideal for a warrior using heavy armor because after exiting the sewers a player could not afford a set of armor such as this. The first level is inhabited by bandits, while the second, third and fourth levels are inhabited by undead. There is a Guide to the Imperial City on a table in the first zone, with a "Dirty Scroll" next to it. The scroll reads: Some of the men were worried about these old ruins being haunted, but Mephala take them -- this spot's going to be perfect for ambushing merchants along the road. And all under the nose of the Imperial Legion! Finally got some of those big blue stones down today. Berenice got the idea to shoot them down with her bow. Got 'em all here with me. I don't know what they are, but they stink of magicka. Bet they'll fetch a nice price with the Mage's Guild.:Two-Coins and that Khajiit from Vvardenfell set up their camps down in the tomb. Fine by me, spares the rest of us the smell.:Two-Coins ran up today, the Khajiit's gone missing. Swore to the Nine that you could hear claws scrabbling at limestone, but nothing's down there. I'm guessing she got tired of the smell and snuck out overnight. Two-Coins' stench could peel shells off mudcrabs - I'm surprised she hung around that long. The final room of Vilverin, Sel Sacremathi, is the abode of Jalbert, a Necromancer who relies upon the crypts and bandits as resources for his experiments. Among the treasure in this room is one guaranteed random magical item. A Manual of Spellcraft, Fundaments of Alchemy, and one "Undelivered Letter" are on the stone altar, with a Fine Iron Longsword on another, laying next to a skeleton. The Undelivered Letter was written by Jalbert to Captain Aluc Cardius, and its contents are as follows: Aluc, my friend - '' ''I apologize that I have not written before now, and pray that you worry not. How could you have known that your patrol would stumble across my outing at the cemetary sic? There was no denying my deed; a sack full of limbs and grave-soil still fresh on my boots. With your men standing by, what choice was there but pursuit, lest they suspect your own true nature? Truly I am glad it was you to expose me, and not another whose spellfire may not have missed my escape so widely! My new haven provides safety and bodies to work on, whether those long-dead or hapless bandits; I will be content here fro some time, though I dare not yet to say where. Care for Caessue, and know that when the time comes, I shall return to live again in our beloved Daggerfall. Until then, Captain Cardius, remain vigilant and always hidden. ''- Jalbert'' Enemies *Bandits with a Bandit Ringleader *Jalbert *Rats *Skeletons *Zombies *Wraiths Rooms Image:Vilverin.jpg|''Vilverin'' Image:VilverinWendesel.jpg|''Vilverin Wendesel'' Image:VilverinSS.jpg|''Vilverin Sel Sancremathi'' Notes *See the Ayleid Statue collection quest, The Collector. *"Aluc Cardius" is a reference to "ALUCARD," which is "DRACULA" spelled backwards. Alucard is also the half-human son of Dracula in the Castlevania game series. Vilverin Exterior Category:Ayleid Category:Ayleid Ruins